Macklemore- Same Love ft. Mary Lambert
Macklemore- Same Love ft. Mary Lambert. This song expresse Macklemores support for gay marriage. This song is quite direct and forward. The whole purpose is just to say that we have to look at how we throw harmfull words around without any caution. Calling someone a faggot may not be meant as bad as it can be taken. Someone that's having a tough time w/their sexuality may hear that word and feel more pushed away by society. The lingering "I can't change" is done so elegantly that it reminds us that whether studies, science, religion or anyting says...it's not something you can just change. Love is natural and easier than hate. Yet those who love the same sex are oppressed and judged faster than anyone. The line about the holy water being poison is referencing sermons that spew hate instead of love. Most religions preach love and compassion over everything else. When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay 'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight I told my mom tears rushing down my face She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k tripping, " Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she? Bunch of stereotypes all in my head. I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league" A preconceived idea of what it all meant For those that liked the same sex Had the characteristics The right wing conservatives think it's a decision And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made rewiring of a predisposition Playing God, aw nah here we go America the brave still fears what we don't know And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago I don't know And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to I can't change Even if I try Even if I wanted to My love My love My love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me Have you read the YouTube comments lately? "Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily We become so numb to what we're saying A culture founded from oppression Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference! Live on and be yourself When I was at church they taught me something else If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen I might not be the same, but that's not important No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it (I don't know) And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love My love My love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm We press play, don't press pause Progress, march on With the veil over our eyes We turn our back on the cause Till the day that my uncles can be united by law When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all But it's a damn good place to start No law is gonna change us We have to change us Whatever God you believe in We come from the same one Strip away the fear Underneath it's all the same love About time that we raised up And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to I can't change Even if I try Even if I wanted to My love My love My love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm Love is patient Love is kind Love is patient Love is kind (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is patient (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is patient (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is patient (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (I'm not crying on Sundays) Love is patient Love is kind Category:Song Category:Macklemore